


For the Sake of the Mission

by TheKinkAwakens (thekinkawakens)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, Multi, Undercover as Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkawakens/pseuds/TheKinkAwakens
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan have to go undercover as Padmé's husbands. Of course, no one mentioned the public display of 'pleasure' they'd have to put on to prove their loyalty to her.





	For the Sake of the Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [engmaresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/engmaresh/gifts).



“Obi-Wan, Anakin, thank you both for coming. I had no one else to turn to,” Padmé said.

“Of course Padmé, anything for you,” Anakin said. Obi-Wan barely managed to keep his expression straight. Anakin’s crush was so obvious it embarrassed even Obi-Wan sometimes.  

“What can we do for you senator?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“I have a diplomatic mission to Quillar and I can’t go alone. I was wondering if you would both be able to come with me for a few days. It’s an essential and time-sensitive mission, the Quillii only invite diplomats onto their planet once every few centuries. Their medicine is some of the best in the galaxy. If we’re able to strengthen our trade deals with them it could prevent millions of unnecessary deaths,” Padmé said.

“If you're requesting protection, you could have simply reached out the Council. They wouldn’t have denied your petition for such an important mission,” Obi-Wan said.

“I don’t need bodyguards. I need husbands,” Padmé replied, her face completely serious and sincere. Anakin made a noise that was unmistakably a choke. 

Obi-Wan felt the tell-tale signs of a headache forming at the base of his neck. “Husbands,” he repeated. 

Padmé nodded. “The Quillii won’t trade with anyone who doesn’t have mates. It’s a sign of maturity. At the very least I’ll need two to be allowed into the negotiations,” Padmé said.

“You want us to pretend to be your husbands,” Anakin asked, sounding breathless.

“I’m afraid I couldn’t engage in such deception. I would need to actually marry both of you before the mission. I want to deal with their Queen in full honesty. The marriage would only have to be for a few years though, the Quilii don’t mate for life,” Padmé explained.

Obi-Wan had to admire Padmé’s complete commitment to her role as a politician. He wanted to help her just out of respect for her audacity, but it was simply impossible. Jedi could not get married.

“We’ll do it,” Anakin said. Obi-Wan turned to glare at him.

“Thank you Ani, I knew I could count on you,” Padmé said, reaching out to embrace him. Anakin looked over her shoulder with a beseeching look. Obi-Wan shook his head. Anakin gave an exaggerated pout and Obi-Wan glared.

“Padmé, if you’ll excuse us. I need to speak with my Padawan alone for a moment,” Obi-Wan said. 

“Of course,” she said, but she let the embrace linger, going as far as to cup Anakin’s face. She knew exactly what she was doing Obi-Wan realized with a scowl.

Anakin reluctantly followed Obi-Wan back out into the hallway.

“Anakin, you know this is completely forbidden. The council will never allow it,” Obi-Wan said.

“Come on Master, it would hardly be the first time we’ve lied to the Jedi Council,” Anakin said.

Obi-Wan tried to look offended. “The other times were because of unavoidable mistakes we made while on missions they approved of. Or necessary deviances from their plans. This is far more blatant,’ Obi-Wan argued. He knew his argument would be stronger if there weren’t so many examples of missions that fell into the category. Anakin changed tactics.

“Think of all the good the medicine would do though Master. Surely the lives saved would be worth bending the Jedi code slightly,” Anakin said.

“The code does not ‘bend’ Anakin, it just breaks,” Obi-Wan said.

“Fine Master, do I need to remind you how many times Padmé has seen us break-not-bend the code then? How are we going to say we can’t when she saw what we did on Bespin?”

“We swore to never speak of what happened on Bespin,” Obi-Wan reminded him. Anakin gave him a long look and he realized he’d lost the fight. “Very well, but you know she only asked us because she knew we couldn’t say no to her. Don’t read into this more than that Anakin.”

Anakin ignored the last part entirely. “I can’t believe that we’re going to marry Padmé!” 

The marriage itself was simply a signing of papers, but Anakin still seemed thrilled.

“I really cannot express my gratitude enough,” Padmé said as the C3 droid certified the documents and left to put them in the archive.

“I trust those documents, as well as the finer details of this negotiation, will remain on a need-to-know basis,” Obi-Wan said.

“Of course Obi-Wan, and as requested I have officially petitioned for you both to come with me to guard me as well. As a precaution,” she said. 

The planet of Quillar was beautiful. They landed on one of the few sections of flat land, surrounded by ponds and waterfalls. Despite the abundance of water the Quillii were an avian species ranging in height from 2 feet to 12 feet tall. One very large Quillii with bright green feathers came up to greet them. 

“Greetings, I am Senator Padmé of the Galactic Republic and these are my husbands Anakin and Obi-Wan. I am here to meet with your Queen,” Padmé said.

“First cleaning,” the Quillii spoke, it’s voice a sweet chirping. 

The tall Quillii lead Padmé away while several small Quillii surrounded Anakin and Obi-Wan, chirping at them. They came up to about their hips and didn’t speak a word of Basic. It was clear that they were supposed to follow them though based off the way they tugged on their clothing and pushed them forward with their soft feathered bodies.

They were both lead away upstream. Their guide walked them through a series of small waterfalls. As they went more small Quillii came and stripped them of their clothes. By the end they stood naked by a crystal pool. They were instructed to ‘dip their talons’ by one whose Standard was barely understandable. Once the Quillii were satisfied with the wetness of their toes they were given bright sarongs to wrap around their waists. They were kind enough to hand them back their lightsabers and coin bags, but Obi-Wan felt confident they’d never be seeing their robes again.

They were reunited with Padmé who was now dressed in a flowing emerald green robe. 

“We’re to be presented to the Queen now,” she explained quietly as they were lead up a winding staircase to a high perch.

The Queen was marked by the brightness of her feathers as well as her girth. She had to weigh over a ton. She was surrounded by smaller Quillii. Obi-Wan wasn’t sure whether they were her mates or her children. He thought it wise not to ask.

“Greetings once Queen now Senator Amidala of the Padmé’s. Welcoming to Quillar,” the Queen’s voice was loud but oddly soft. 

“Thank you for allowing us the honor of visiting your beautiful planet. May I introduce my husband's, Anakin and Obi-Wan?”

“Only mates of two? So few. But such youngness you have. Welcoming both,” the Queen said, her voice lyrical

The Queen chirped something and all of the other Quillii took flight, leaving them alone with the Queen. 

“Negotiations soon. A show of love between those who love is needed to begin,” the Queen said, raising part of a wing to motion at an area that was covered in plush carpets and pillows. 

Obi-Wan bit back his groan and was tempted to send a small shock Anakin’s way using the Force. He wasn’t sure how, but this was no doubt his Padawan’s fault.

“You want me to show love with my mates?” Padmé asked. Her voice was calm but Obi-Wan noticed how red her ears had gotten. He didn’t bother looking over at Anakin. 

“No, no. No mating now, not season. Love between those who love you, to show the harmony of your clutch,” the Queen explained. 

Of course, Obi-Wan thought, it was always somehow worse than it first seemed.

“Oh, I see,” Padmé said. She turned and gave them both a pleading look. Obi-Wan raised his eyes skywards but gave a curt nod. They were already deep enough in, there was no reason to back out now. “What display is needed?”

“A sharing of pleasure. What pleasure means for Padmé species,” the Queen clarified. 

Obi-Wan turned to stare at Anakin. Anakin gave him the false-cocky smile that meant he’d gotten himself in over his head again. He didn’t look the least bit repentant. 

“Let's do this then,” Obi-Wan said under his breath. He made his way over to the soft area. Anakin followed him and kneeled beside him when he sat down. “Ready?”

For once Anakin actually looked nervous, he bit his lip as he leaned into Obi-Wan. “Okay,” he said grasping Obi-Wan’s shoulder firmly. He didn’t do anything further. Obi-Wan sighed and bridged the gap, pressing his lips to Anakin’s. Anakin just breathed heavily against his lips. Obi-Wan opened his eyes and found Anakin staring at him lost and flushed. 

He realized Anakin probably had never kissed anyone before. He took pity on him. “Close your eyes,” he whispered. Anakin did and Obi-Wan reached up to tangle his fingers in his hair, moving his head so they were at a better angle. The next time that he kissed Anakin he pressed until the other man opened his mouth enough for him to slip his tongue in. Anakin made a soft noise and brushed his tongue against Obi-Wan’s. He let him take his time in experimenting until he got comfortable enough to fully return the kiss. Anakin clearly had no idea what he was doing, but was nonetheless enthusiastic in his attempts

He pulled back and looked at Anakin. The flush had spread from his cheeks down his neck and now even his chest was slightly pink. Paired with his wet lips and messed up hair it made him look like he’d already been debauched, though they’d only shared a kiss. Obi-Wan couldn't help but notice how beautifully defined Anakin’s chest was. As much as he tried to ignore it, Anakin had matured into a handsome man.

He turned to look at the Queen to see if she was satisfied with the kiss. She was still staring at them expectantly, her gaze almost bored. Padmé was standing next to her, face almost as red as Anakin’s and clearly far more interested

He looked back at Anakin, trying to gauge how far to take the act. He hardly thought this was the place to relieve his Padawan of his virginity, though he knew Anakin in his recklessness would probably disagree.

Obi-Wan had experimented as a Padawan. It wasn’t technically allowed, but it was almost expected for Padawans to sneak off together a few times when they were young. Obi-Wan knew Anakin hadn’t done anything of the sort yet. He probably wasn’t even aware that it was the done thing since he’d never been close to the others of his age group.

Kissing him several more times, Obi-Wan moved in closer. He trailed a hand down Anakin’s stomach, feeling the hitch in his breathing as he did. His fingers toyed at the edge of the sarong. Looking down confirmed that Anakin wasn’t unaffected by what was happening. Instead of slipping his hand beneath the cloth he continued to run his fingers along the edge as he moved his lips to Anakin’s neck. 

Anakin’s hands fluttered awkwardly, moving from lightly touching Obi-Wan’s shoulders to the back of his head to clutching the ground beside him. Obi-Wan moved the hand that was tangled in his hair and grabbed one of Anakin’s tangling their fingers together. He moved and let his hand brush against Anakin’s hardness before moving it back to his stomach. Anakin groaned.

The Queen’s voice broke his concentration. “Beautiful mates must have to look at them such. Are they beauty for your kind?”  
   
Obi-Wan subtly looked up to see Padmé’s reaction. The senator’s face was a deep red and she quickly looked away when Obi-Wan caught her eye. “Yes, they are,” she responded. He could hear the truth in her voice from where they were.

Anakin must have heard it to. He moaned and pulled Obi-Wan’s hand down to brush against his hardness again. Impatient as always. He reached out and pulled Anakin onto his lap so he’d have better access. He pulled aside Anakin’s sarong and took him in hand.

“Oh Force,” Anakin said, moaning loudly as he threw his head back, exposing his long neck. He should have known that Anakin would be loud. He bit softly at his neck as he continued to stroke him. 

It didn’t take long for him to come. Obi-Wan moved to detach from him, hoping that the ‘pleasure’ of one of them would be enough. Anakin clearly had other plans.

Anakin put his hands back on Obi-Wan’s shoulders and pushed him back until he was resting on his elbows. He wiggled a bit on Obi-Wan’s lap, no doubt feeling how hard he was. He reached down to untie Obi-Wan’s sarong as he slid down his body. Of course Anakin wouldn’t chose to return the favor with his hands. Anakin didn’t believe in limiting himself based off of practicality

There was no hesitation as he took Obi-Wan in his mouth. Anakin was always brave when he was being foolish. There was a slight scrape of teeth, but it wasn’t unpleasant. Anakin sucked and licked in a way that gave away his lack of experience, but he made a beautiful sight with his mouth stretched around Obi-Wan’s cock and his eyes wet with strain and determination. Obi-Wan reached out to cup Anakin’s face, wiping away some of the drool from his bottom lip.

“Do remember to breath Anakin,” Obi-Wan said.

Anakin pulled back and gasped wetly, face bright red. He glared at Obi-Wan for teasing him before going straight back to his task. This time though Obi-Wan could feel his mind brushing against his own, searching. He let Anakin in, let him feel what he was feeling. Anakin became increasingly better as he felt each of Obi-Wan’s reactions.

Obi-Wan knew he could make this last, but he remained aware of the fact that they were in a public courtyard performing for a Queen and their newly minted ‘wife.’ He closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the sensation. He tugged his Padawan’s hair in warning but of course Anakin didn’t move, choosing instead to choke as Obi-Wan came down his throat. 

For several long moments they were still, staring into each other’s eyes as their minds remained connected. Then Obi-Wan broke the link and Anakin pulled back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

As Obi-Wan and Anakin re-tied their sarongs the Queen chirped. “Good. Now that tradition is done, let us dine and speak of tradings. Join at sitting space.”

Padmé waited for them as the Queen fluttered over to a huge cushion. Her face was still red, but Obi-Wan saw that more than just embarrassment was making her flush. Anakin, on the other hand, actually managed to show some shame when they reached her, looking down and tugging at his now wrinkled sarong.

Padmé placed a hand on his bare shoulder, waiting for him to meet her eyes before she gave him a gentle kiss.  Obi-Wan couldn’t help but remember where Anakin’s mouth had just been.

She pulled away and turned towards him, surprising him with a small kiss as well. “Thank you both for your commitment to the mission,” she said, her voice both teasing and sincere.

When she pulled away Obi-Wan turned to see Anakin’s reaction. His Padawan looked even more love struck.  He held back a sigh.

Anakin and Obi-Wan were seated on cushions to Padmé’s right at the ‘sitting space’. Anakin sat down next to Padmé and Obi-Wan had to sit pressed against him as the cushions were rather small. Padmé reached out and wrapped her hand around Anakin’s and Anakin wrapped his free arm around Obi-Wan’s waist in return. 

Obi-Wan remembered the hesitation he’d felt about deflowering his Padawan in an act of exhibitionism.  Far from being traumatized Anakin looked more pleased than he’d ever seen him. Obi-Wan had a sinking feeling that the rule breaking wasn’t going to end with this mission.


End file.
